grand_library_of_nazarickfandomcom-20200214-history
Cocytous
Cocytus is the Fifth Floor Guardian of the Underground Tomb of Nazarick and a Level 100 NPC. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Web Novel Cocytus in the Web Novel is very similar to his Light Novel portrayal Web Novel 6 Meeting: From where the voice came from, who knows from when it was there, a strange being stood there and while releasing cold air into the surroundings. It made you think of a 2.5 meter tall insect walking on two feet. If there was a demon that was a crossbreed between a preying mantis and an ant, it would be like this. Its tail, that was more than twice his height, had numerous spikes that were sticking out. It also had a jaw that looked as if it was capable of snapping a human's arm with ease. Two of its arms were holding a silver halberd, the remaining ones were holding a black aura releasing mace and broadsword. The sparkling silver and hard bone armour released a cold air into the surroundings. Countless particles fell out, glittering like diamond dust. Volume 1 Chapter 2: As he turned to look at the voice’s origin, he saw a heteromorphic being shrouded in chilled air. It stood two and a half meters tall, and resembled a bipedal insect. It looked like some fiend had melded a praying mantis and an ant together. It had a tail that was twice as long as its body, and it was covered in sharp spikes which resembled icicles. Its powerful-looking mandibles looked like they could sever a man’s arm in a single bite. It grasped a platinum halberd in two of its hands, and in its other two hands were a masterfully-made mace wreathed in a black aura, and a gnarled-looking broadsword which did not look like it could be sheathed. It was surrounded by a frightening aura of cold. Its exoskeleton was a dull blue color and sparkled like diamond dust. Protrusions which looked like icebergs bulged up from its back and shoulders. , in both appearance and the character arc he goes through as the Lizardmen arc is relatively identical between versions. The main differences are he was made by Blue Planet in the Web Novel Web Novel 26 Carriage: Sebas's creator was Touch Me, Demiurge's was Ulbert Alain Odle, Cocytus's was Blue Planet, and so on. and he is a Platinum like silver rather than blue. Volume 1 Author Thoughts: Cocytus. He got his turn. But the description of his outer appearance has casually changed. Especially the color palette has gone from silver to more of a blue one. In the Web Novel-only Floor Guardian tea party, when Shalltear voiced her curiosity about the 8th Floor, he revealed he heard Blue Planet talk about what is there but refused to share that knowledge with the others Web Novel 79: "Now~. I wonder what is in the 8th Floor." Shalltear changed the conversation as if to avoid any sad conversation. She did not expect to gain an answer. But" "I know." "Eh? "Then tell me, Cocytus." Surprised, Shalltear pressed the conversation, but Cocytus thrust his hand out at Shalltear. "However if Ainz-sama did not say, that is something that we are fine not knowing.". Arcadia Cocytous was said to not make the same mistakes twice and will slowly become a wise leader after the Lizardmen arc Arcadia 1423: Now Cocytus is diligent, the same mistake will not happen again. Little by little he will become a clever wise and smart minister.. In terms of combat potential, someone at Gazef's level with his regular swords could not harm him, but Cocytus might acknowledge the weak for their tenacity like he did for Zaryusu Arcadia 311: Cocytus uses few magic but he can use a few of the top ranking ones, using his breath one can’t get close . The surrounding around Cocytus suffer cold damage every round, so those wielding a sword die before doing significant damage. Even if it’s a sword only fight without that ability the Warrior Captain’s sword is not at the level (in a magical sense) that can harm Cocytus so even if Gazef swung eternally Coctyus does not need to dodge. Even if Cocytus turns that ability off the Warrior Captain will not even last a minute. But, if Gazef demonstrates his human spirit and goes beyond the limits of his body Cocytus may endure several hits.. Trivia Maru admits he likes Cocytus describing him as a good guy doing the best he can Manga Interview: Oshio: And who do you fanboy the most? Maruyama: I like Cocytus. (laughs) Oshio: That’s a good answer. (laughs) He’s the least human-looking, but in some ways, he’s the most human. Maruyama: Yeah, he’s a good guy. Oshio: I don’t think he ever says anything bad. Maruyama: He’s doing the best he can, in a lot of ways.. In the Show Must Go On Drama CD, Shalltear hints that Cocytus secretly desires to battle the strong and the strongest person he knows is Ainz, however as a loyal retainer she suggests he represses that desire. His audible distress suggests that she may have inferred correctly Show Must Go On Drama CD: Shalltear: Warriors wish to battle the strong, do they not? You wish to battle Ainz-sama from the depths of your heart, and it is not an impossible thing. However, as a Floor Guardian, baring steel at Ainz-sama is forbidden. Then, what about a battle on the stage, what do you think? Cocytus: On. Stage. You. Say? Shalltear: There is a character known as Tybalt, who fights a duel with the main character Romeo. Even if it’s only a fictional setting, you will be doing battle with Ainz-sama. Tempting, isn’t it? The sound of a weapon shaking excessively is heard. Cocytus (Voice wavering): W-What. Are. You. Saying?! Shalltear: Your blade is trembling. At least your body is honest. The sound of ice being smashed is heard. Cocytus: BEGONE! I WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO YOUR TEMPTATIONS! If. You. Count. Yourself. As. A. Member. Of. Nazarick. Then. DISPENSE WITH THESE TRICKS AND FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQUARE! as well as another request to spar with Ainz in another Drama CD most likely written by him as Ainz learned to use a halberd by Volume 12 and mentions practicing with Cocytus in Volume 13, or possibly Demiurge, Mare, or Aura Dark Hero Drama CD: Ainz: Eh... What is this? Starting from 'sleeping together’ coupon, there is 'open your mouth and say ah’ coupon,let’s bathe together’ coupon,couples date in the sky’ coupon. The one that looks normal is training together coupon, but what does this 'man to man duel’ in brackets mean? . Volume 12 Chapter 3: "I simply cast a silent spell. Don’t worry about it …All right, my subordinate taught me this, but I’m not very confident in my skills. I apologize in advance if I end up fumbling around." The Sorcerer King readied his halberd. He radiated a strange sense of oppression. Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz had practiced this method of evading his opponent by closing in with them several hundred times with Cocytus. About one in every ten times, if Cocytus was not attacking in earnest, he could completely slip past an attack.Cocytus did say that a good warrior would never make such incredibly flashy and telegraphed attacks, so I shouldn’t get careless …but it’s pretty useful in an actual fight, isn’t it?